Forrest
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Forrest |jname= ジロウ |tmname=Jirō |image=Forrest.png |size=250px |caption=Forrest |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Unknown |hair=Brown |hometown=Pewter City |region=Kanto |relatives= (father), Lola (mother), (older brother), |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |leader=yes |gym=Pewter Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Boulder Badge Boulder Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP005 |epname=Showdown in Pewter City |enva=Andrew Rannells (SS001) Jeanne Burns (AG177) |java=Romi Park |}} Forrest (Japanese: ジロウ Jirō) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. He is a specialist and the current Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym. Forrest is the brother of and and is the son of and Lola. He is the second-oldest child in the family. History Years ago, Forrest's father left home to become a great and never returned. His mother Lola soon followed. This left his eldest brother in charge of the family. Brock took care of them for many years, running the Pewter Gym at the same time. However, Brock secretly wanted to travel and become a . In Showdown in Pewter City, Flint returned home, allowing Brock to leave on a journey with a Trainer he had recently met, named . Flint ran the Gym in Brock's absence, but was ousted from the position when Lola returned home prior to A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Lola usurped the title of Gym Leader from Flint and turned the Gym into a Pokémon Gym, something that angered Forrest, who was dedicated to s. Brock returned home in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! and was shocked to find out what happened. Forrest and Brock commiserated with each other over the sad state that the Gym had fallen into. Brock went on to defeat Lola in a , and convinced her to restore the Gym to its former state as a Rock-type Gym. Forrest also revealed that he was yet to obtain his first Pokémon, though Brock lent Forrest most of his Pokémon and passed the title of Gym Leader on to him. In Grating Spaces, Brock, Ash, , and Max visited the Pewter Gym as they traveled around Kanto in search of the next facility. Forrest alerted Brock to the Gym's latest makeover, courtesy of a trio of Gym stylists, who turned out to be . Brock and Ash went on to defeat Team Rocket and rescue the Gym. Brock was also impressed to see that his had since evolved into a under Forrest's . When Brock returned from Sinnoh in SS025, Forrest was with a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency, but she demanded to see the true Gym Leader, Brock. Brock battled Joy and Forrest acted as the referee. However, Brock lost and Joy was about to close the Gym, but she gave them one more chance after it was revealed that Flint hadn't delivered the paperwork to officiate the Gym Leader change. If Forrest battled her and won, she would not shut down the Gym. He was surprised when Joy called upon her , a Legendary Pokémon. Forrest put up a tough fight with his , but both ended up losing to Latias. Still, Joy was impressed by his skill and decided to name him as the official Gym Leader of Pewter City. Most recently, Forrest and the rest of his and Brock's siblings reappeared in a fantasy during the Poké Problem segment of SM042. Brock mentioned that Forrest was still in charge of the Gym while he was doing his Pokémon Doctor studies elsewhere. Character Forrest has a keen eye for strategy, having learned much from years of watching his father and older brother challengers at the Pewter Gym. His passion for the Pewter Gym was first seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, where he objected to his father's plan to have a dual and Gym. Brock went on to encourage Forrest to fulfill his Gym Leader ambitions, and in SS025, he was able to test his skills against a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. He channels his sense of responsibility for the Gym and experience into the battle. Forrest utilizes the Pewter Gym's rocky terrain to his advantage, showcasing the very best of his favorite type, the Rock-type. In the English dub, Forrest is somewhat girl-crazy, like his older brother Brock. Pokémon This listing is of Forrest's known Pokémon in the Pokémon anime. On hand is currently the only known Pokémon of Forrest that he did not borrow from . He used it in a battle against Nurse Joy's that, if he had lost, would have caused the Pewter Gym to be shut down. Rhyperior did a lot of damage to Latias with its , but Latias used and then fired an at Rhyperior. Rhyperior continued to use Megahorn, but Latias used multiple attacks and an Ice Beam until Rhyperior finally fainted. Rhyperior became by Latias's Ice Beam but Brock was able to help it recover. Nurse Joy was impressed by Forrest's skill, and as a result the Pewter Gym was not closed. Rhyperior's known moves are , , , and .}} Borrowed from Brock gave to Forrest when it was an as he wants Forrest to take his place as the Gym Leader. After Brock got home, he saw that Onix evolved and congratulated Forrest for training Onix really well.}} to Forrest. After Brock's arrival at home, Geodude was happy to see him.}} was given to Forrest as Brock knows that Forrest will be strong someday. When Brock came home, Crobat was happy to see him.}} Trivia *It is implied in Pocket Monsters: The Animation that Forrest alongside his other siblings and possibly even himself may not have been sired by . It was mentioned that Lola, prior to ultimately abandoning her family, had "married again and again and had dozens of kids" in a desperate attempt to keep Pewter Gym due to her various husbands fleeing when they were losing due to the strict regulations of running a Gym. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=朴璐美 Romi Park |en=Andrew Rannells (SS001) Joanna Burns (AG177) |fi=Petri Hanttu |pt_br=Francisco Freitas (SS001) Yuri Chesman (AG177) |es_la=Eduardo Garza (SS001) Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (AG177) |es_eu=Chelo Molina (SS001) Blanca Rada (AG177) }} Names Related articles * Brock's siblings * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Rock-type Trainers de:Forrest es:Forrest fr:Forrest it:Forrest ja:ジロウ zh:次郎